


Bubble Bath

by DestielSnot



Category: Casean, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Bath, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSnot/pseuds/DestielSnot
Summary: A short fluffy fic in which Castiel doesn't understand bubble baths.





	Bubble Bath

**Author's Note:**

> This is also published on my Wattpad Tara-Dikov. Thank you in advanced if you decide to follow me on there.

Castiel huffed in confusion. Who finds pleasure in such a strange thing? He thought.

The white bathtub was filled to the brim with water and fluffy looking bubbles. A knock on the bathroom door brought Castiel out of his thoughts.

"You in yet Cas?" He heard Dean ask with a hint of concern.

"Mm.. No, Dean. I am still confused." He admitted with a small sigh. The door creaked open and Dean walked in.

"You're not even undressed? Oh Cas, babe. Just get in."

"What is so good about a bath filled with water Dean?" Castiel tilted his head to the side as he eyed the semi-small bathtub.

"Just get in ya dummy." Dean grabbed a hold of Castiel's shoulders and faced him towards himself. He began to lift Castiel's shirt over his head, leaving him bare. Dean couldn't help but stare at the angel's chest in front of him. He was slightly tan and had little to no hair spread across it. He was definitely one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Castiel removed his own pants and boxers and stood there naked. He stared at the hunter in front of him and enjoyed the look he got from him. It reassured him in an odd way.

Once Dean cleared his mind of his thoughts, he forced Castiel to get into the bath. Because the angel was so short, he barely had to bend his legs to fit. He immediately felt calm once his whole body was submerged. The warm water soothed his body, causing him to let out a small groan. Dean coughed quietly as he watched his angel get comfortable. He knelt down next to the tub and filled a cup up with the tempered water. Once he saw Castiel was fully relaxed, he poured the water over the angel's hair. Then he grabbed some shampoo and scrubbed him up.

After 10 minutes or so, Dean had finished bathing Castiel and Castiel was grateful for it. He was too drowsy to do anything. He honestly didn't want to get up. Dean took note of this and pulled the plug from the tub. Once the water was drained fully and only soap suds were left, Cas stood up. Dean grabbed a brown towel from the back of the bathroom door and wrapped up Cas in it. Castiel sighed in content as Dean pick him up bridal style and brang him to their bedroom. Or technically Dean's bedroom, but they decided to call it theirs since Cas was in it so much as well. 

When Castiel was completely dry, Dean handed him a pair of his sweatpants. He liked the way Cas looked in his clothing. The way his pants fit loosely around his waist, and how his shirts hung far down his shoulders. Castiel enjoyed wearing Dean's clothing as well. The scent is what got him though.

Both of the men lied down on their bed, Castiel cuddled into Dean's side. The warmth emitted from his body was comforting and helped aid him into a deep slumber.

Dean placed his face in Castiel's damp hair, giving a light kiss and whispering a quiet, "Goodnight angel."


End file.
